Passé perdu
by KUgirl
Summary: Another story of the Enterprise crew waking up in the 24th century... But with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Passé perdu**

**Summary:** The Enterprise wakes up in the 24th century, but this time, they get to meet Voyager's crew…

**A/N:** This is something I found on my computer a few minutes ago, I wasn't even sure I had written it in the beginning, but I did – the names and the main subject are too close to those in my other (posted) story to be a coincidence. I just wanted to post this to know what you think and to finally find a way to go on with the story…  
Hope you like it!  
Oh, and I read it only once now, so the language might not be too great (as English is not my mother tongue), but I have to get something to eat now… If anybody wants to beta this, I'm open to suggestions :-)

**Disclaimer:** This is of course not mine – I could've never ever created such a wonderful universe as Roddenberry & Co. have done. I'm just borrowing the people and I don't mean to do any harm to them...

* * *

PASSÉ PERDU

Prologue

When Charles "Trip" Tucker finally decided to open his eyes, the second thing he observed was the blurry form of a man's head above him. The first was his throbbing headache.

"You've probably got a bad headache, but don't worry, it will go away in a second." The face above him said and indeed, just a short time later, Trip's vision cleared and he could finally make out the man's face correctly. He seemed to be about 45, had lost a lot of his hair already and wore something that could've been a uniform. Trip had never seen him before.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine… I think." It felt as if he hadn't spoken in ages. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are on the starship _Prometheus_. And I'm the doctor here."

"The _Prometheus_? I've never heard of that ship before. Are you human?"

"Well, I'm not. But this is a starship from Earth, yes."

"Can't be. What the hell happened here?"

"We had hoped you could tell us." A woman's voice he hadn't heard before either. It took Trip several seconds to move his head and focus on the woman standing next to the doctor with the strange name. She was in her late forties as well, had dark blonde hair and wore a uniform similar to the man's although it had a red collar. "We found your ship drifting in space and the whole crew in a cryogenic sleep."

"Cryo…? Is the crew alright?"

"The rest of your crew is still asleep. But they are going to be awakened soon. Would you mind telling me your name? We haven't been able to access the Enterprise's databank."

"I'm Commander Charles Tucker, the chief engineer and third officer of the Enterprise. And who are you?"

"I'm Admiral Kathryn Janeway from the United Federation of Planets, Commander Tucker."

* * *

Several weeks before…

It was a beautiful day in twenty-fourth century San Francisco and Michelle Laplace was once more admiring the weather control system that made it possible to tell exactly what kind of weather it would be. She was sitting in a small café typical for that part of Earth talking to Kathryn Janeway.

"I got a communiqué from Mars this morning saying that the Paris' are going to come here in a few days already. I'm looking forward to meeting that new baby of theirs. They called him Zefram."

"I know that already. Kathryn you're way too giddy for a Starfleet admiral! You've met them half a year ago already."

"Yes, but not the rest of my crew. Chakotay and Seven've been gone for two years. And I haven't seen Harry either for one and a half years."

"My god, I haven't seen any of my friends for hundreds of years, literally."  
"I know that, sorry. I just…"  
"I was kidding. I'm happy you're going to meet them. And I'm really really looking forward to seeing that first officer of yours!" Michelle just answered grinning. It had been an on-going joke between them since they had had their talk about relationships which never worked.

"Marson to Laplace.", interrupted their relaxed talk.

"Yes, Tom, I hear you."

"Would you come to Starfleet headquarters please? There's something I need to tell you." Now that made her curious. Due to her history, Michelle had been to Starfleet HQ several times, but never on short notice.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Laplace out."

When Michelle and Kathryn arrived 12 minutes later at Thomas Marson's office in the headquarters, another Admiral and several scientists Michelle knew from her historical studies were already gathered. They had obviously been waiting for them. Being a Starfleet Admiral, Kathryn Janeway had every right to be there, too, without having been summoned.

"The _USS Prometheus _found this about a week ago." Marson said showing them all a picture of a starship looking a bit old-fashioned and not fitting into any of Starfleet's starship designs Michelle had ever seen but still bearing enough resemblance with them to be distinctively from Earth.

"What kind of ship is this?" Dr. Dunston, one of the Starfleet historical specialists asked.

"Have a look at the dimensions of this ship. It's small, very small in fact, probably only for about 100 people." another interjected.

"Indeed." Marson pushed a few keys and zoomed in on a small part of the picture. Soon,the ship's name became visible:_Enterprise – NX 01_.

"The NX-01 was found a week ago in a far corner of the Beta Quadrant. Her systems don't work anymore. But now comes the amazing: the crew is still alive. At least as far as the _Prometheus' _crew can tell. They found an energy source which is independent of the ship and which supplies 84 cryogenic cellules with energy. The ship and her occupants have been drifting around the area for the last 230 years."

They had all sat down and now, Cmdr. Marson was explaining the situation.

"I've never heard about this ship before." Michelle said.

"Most of you probably haven't." he answered smiling. "The Enterprise is one of the first ships Starfleet sent out to explore space, even before the Federation was founded. We don't know much about it, which is – if the _Prometheus'_ observations are correct – a miracle. The Enterprise is capable of warp five. It has two phaser cannons, a hull armour-plaiting and several other specifications which seem to be at least 100 years before their time. All we know about the Enterprise is her captain's name – Jonathan Archer – that it was started in the 60s of the 22nd century and that it got lost during its fourth year in space. I have no idea though why we don't know more about this ship and its crew. They were kind of pioneers; probably the first ever to encounter species who had never heard of Earth before. We don't even have a picture of Archer or any of his crew for that matter."

"Tom, you knew more about my time. You even have films, series, pictures, everything of interest which happened four centuries ago. Why don't you know anything about Starfleet's first warp-five-ship?"

"One reason is that most of Starfleet's recording of that time got lost in a fire about two years after the Enterprise disappeared. Why there were no back-ups or why we just never converted them into today's data formats and why we never got any data from the races they encountered? I have no idea. But Admiral Nechaijev already agreed to contact the Vulcan High Council to find out if they know anything. We'll probably have a few answers in some days. Until then though, I want you, Michelle, as well as you, Dr. Johansson, to board the _USS Victory _in three hours. She's going to rendezvous with the _Prometheus_. Michelle, we'd like to have your support in waking them. We need somebody who knows their situation and who might be able to tell us what we did wrong the last time. Dr. Johansson, your expertise in dealing with people from less-developed worlds might be helpful, too."

Michelle smiled when Tom mentioned the time after they had woken her up. She almost had had to find out on her own where she was, or rather _when_ she was as nobody dared to tell her that she had been sleeping for 380 years just after they had woken her up. They had had no experience in dealing with such a situation and had it not been for Michelle's enthusiasm for the future and everything around her, her integration into the new time could have gone terribly wrong. It was an appealing idea to assist in another person's waking up; although it should be a bit easier for them considering that they had a whole crew to hold onto for support.

"It's okay. I'll go."

"And I'm going with you." Admiral Janeway threw in. She had that look in her face that dared anybody to say anything against that. Michelle was pretty sure that the Admiral just longed for the chance to be in space once more and to just do something interesting again. She seemed to have completely forgotten the meeting with the Voyager crew, but after all – this could be done again, the wakening of a starship's crew from the 22nd century only happened once in a millennium…

* * *

Back to the present…

Trip Tucker still couldn't believe it. They had shown him pictures of the Enterprise, pictures of the cellule he had been in and also pictures of their ship, of Earth, the Starfleet headquarters. He had been to the _Prometheus' _bridge and had seen their warp core as well as star maps from almost one half of the galaxy. He had seen people wearing those new Starfleet uniforms who belonged to races he had never seen before. But he still couldn't believe it.

It had been almost a day since he had been woken up and it was amazing how good he felt after having been frozen for 230 years. He was now on his way to the _Prometheus_' transporter room, accompanied by Michelle Laplace, Admiral Janeway and the doctor and anxious to finally wake up some of his friends. They had decided that it would now be safe to wake several of the others at once, considering how well Trip felt. They had wanted to wait until they were sure he would not have any problems after his century-long sleep.

When they arrived at the transporter room it finally hit Trip that they were going to use it to go over to the Enterprise.

"How safe is this?"

"Excuse me?" Janeway asked.

Michelle only smiled. "It's very safe. Don't worry. I had a hard time using it myself in the beginning but it's actually fun. And I haven't met someone yet who ever had an accident with it." She remembered Kathryn telling her about the accident they had had once on Voyager when Tuvok and Neelix suddenly became one person after having been transported back to the ship. But she decided to better not tell him. After all, it ended well, didn't it?

"We have transporters ourselves but nobody likes to use them. They are not all that safe." Trip said frowning.

"We had 230 years to make them better, Commander. Don't worry, they are safe. We used them to transport you here.", the doctor said smiling.

Trip only sighed and accepted his fate.

* * *

TBC…

So? What do you think? I know it's close to the other story I began (and haven't yet finished), but there are differences…


	2. Chapter 2

**PASSE PERDU**

Chapter 1

**Summary:** The Enterprise wakes up in the 24th century, but this time, they get to meet Voyager's crew…

**Author's note:** Well there's the second part, taking off where the prologue ended. I finally found out what I actually wanted to do with this plot: it tries an explanation as to why we never heard of the NX-01 before Enterprise (apart from the obvious fact that it's a TV series…). You'll see :-)  
I hope you like it, critics are welcome (praise as well…)

**Disclaimer:** Enterprise and the rest of the Star Trek universe are not mine. What I'm doing with them here is, though.

* * *

"_We have transporters ourselves but nobody likes to use them. They are not all that safe." Trip said frowning.  
_"_We had 230 years to make them better, Commander. Don't worry, they are safe. We used them to transport you here." the Doctor said smiling.  
__Trip only sighed and accepted his fate._

When they finally materialized, Trip's mind stayed for a few seconds at the technical wonders of the 24th century. He had not even felt that he was beamed; merely saw how one environment was replaced by another. The transporters he knew tended to paralyze the person in question so that nobody could quite suppress the panic that gripped at them for a few moments. Not so now, he had the impression that he could move his body all the time – he guessed that this was probably due to the fact that the time it took to beam him from one ship to the other was a lot shorter. But not even the wonders of this new transporter could prevent him from finally taking in his surroundings.

They had materialized in a corridor not far away from the engineering room and it was dark. It would have been completely dark had it not been for the lights the other members of the team had just switched on. But what really made Trip recoil in panic was the silence. There was literally no sound. Even when _Enterprise_ had been badly damaged, there was at least an irregular hum of her machines, the sounds of the ship's Human (Vulcan/Denobulan) inhabitants (and its canine inhabitant for that matter), the hum of all the devices they used to do their work. Never was this ship as silent as it was now. The silence combined with his own unnaturally loud heartbeat and the darkness created an atmosphere Trip would have preferred to leave immediately.

He had no idea how much time he stood there in shock until a voice registered in his mind. "Well, let's go. I need this ship up and running, this being literally dead in space is just plain creepy." _Prometheus'_ first officer, Commander Leflok Tennan said, being the one officially in charge of the away team. The Bajoran Commander was known for his easy-going attitude hiding a brilliant and caring mind, this mix making him one of the youngest first officers in the 'Fleet. With a glance on his tricorder, he made a few steps forward and then turned at a junction. "A female crewman, in uniform. She seems to be in the same condition we found Commander Tucker in." they heard him say.

It took a few more moments until Trip finally managed to get himself moving as well. There, around the edge, a faint light illuminated the people before him. It came from an energy beam that connected a small device on the floor with what had to be the crewman's cryogenic chamber: it fitted her exactly, leaving only a few inches between her body and the outer shell of the chamber. On first sight, Trip couldn't detect a single piece of technology that would have explained why she was frozen – with the exception of the energy beam leaving the chamber in the area of her left hand and going directly into a small cubical gadget that itself was connected to the wall of the ship. They had explained the technology to him during the briefing a few hours ago: apparently, each cryogenic chamber was getting its energy from a small device like the one in front of him which was linked to a network on the ship, that distributed energy from a source in engineering to every single cell. Nevertheless, the Prometheus' engineers were still trying to understand the specifications of the technology themselves – a fact that Trip secretly found reassuring.

By the time he had examined what he could see of the technology and made sure the young crewman seemed to be okay – he recognized her as Sophie Miller from the engineering gamma shift – the others had already continued down the corridor in the direction of the engineering room. He quickly joined them, leaving the young woman and his own worries about the newest developments behind – focusing completely on his mission.

* * *

**A few hours prior, _Prometheus_**

After a good night's sleep – dreamless thanks to an injection the Doctor had given him the evening before – and a surprisingly good breakfast in the mess hall, Trip Tucker now sat in the _Prometheus'_ large briefing room facing the stars. Next to him sat Michelle Laplace talking amicably to the Admiral in front of her. The doctor he had already met but who didn't seem to have a name and a relatively young man with ridges on the nose and a strange earring were there as well, both studying what seemed to be a modern version of PADDs. Suddenly the doors opened and Trip was in for a surprise: a Vulcan man walked in, wearing the same uniform as the others, with a red collar. Belatedly, Trip stood up like the others (with the exception of the Admiral) had done.

"Commander Tucker, welcome on the Prometheus. I'm Captain Stanel." The Vulcan said evenly and offered his hand. For a moment, the engineer was too stunned to say anything until his manners kicked in and he shook the man's hand.

"I… thank you … captain." He stuttered.

His confusion must have been obvious, when the Captain raised an eyebrow and went on: "Our scans showed a Vulcan on board your ship. May I ask why you are surprised about my presence?"

Trip almost smirked. _Your typical Vulcan – always forthright. _It didn't take him long to return to the present though. "I … uhmm. Well, T'Pol is about the only Vulcan in Starfleet and … well, I just hadn't expected to see a Vulcan here." As an afterthought, he added. "I'm sorry, sir, I meant no offence." (A/N: If you miss Trip's accent, use your fantasy please. I'm so not going to try to write it down – it would come out wrong anyway…)

"None is taken, Commander. Your reaction is of course perfectly understandable considering your situation." The man answered, nodded shortly (almost friendly, Trip thought) and went to his place at the head of the table.

As seemed normal, Commander Leflok began the briefing. He gathered himself, then gave a short overview of the newest findings the science teams had made concerning the cryogenic chamber they had found Trip in and the latest scans of the _Enterprise_. "Enterprise's situation hasn't changed. The ship is in perfect condition, there seem to be no damages, it just isn't powered."

"May I see what you found?" Trip finally interrupted the officer, too anxious about his ship to stay still much longer. Everybody shifted their attention to him. "I'm the chief engineer after all. I know this ship better than anyone."

Laplace smiled at that, the commander merely nodded and answered "Of course, Commander. Sorry, hadn't thought of that. There you go." And he handed the PADD over.

Trip skimmed the scans, a small part of his brain simultaneously studying the technology of the PADD he held in his hand. It was easy to operate, working quite similarly to the ones they used on Enterprise. The scans were incredibly precise, he noticed at the same time. The Commander was right, the ship seemed to be okay and nothing suggested why the ship was dead in space. "Somebody seemed to have simply switched it off." He finally said. "I can't see any differences to the specs I know – except this energy reading in engineering."

"That is the central energy source of the cryogenic system in your main engineering room." Commander Leflok answered his unasked question. Trip nodded, still immersed in the readings in front of him.

Finally, Captain Stanel outlined the strategy for the next days. "Commander Leflok, you, Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Commander Jensen will beam to the Enterprise and see if you're able to repower the ship's engines. Take a security team with you. Try as well to find other senior officers in order to wake them. It would be beneficial if Captain Archer was awake before we begin to rouse the rest of the crew. Starfleet Command demands that this mystery is solved as soon as possible, therefore it is imperative that we work fast."

"Aye sir." His first officer answered at that and began to stand.

"All is settled then. Good luck, Commanders."

* * *

**Back to the present, _Enterprise_, Engineering**

"This is small!" exclaimed one of the security officers when they finally entered the engineering room of the _NX-01_. He said what the majority of the team had been thinking but not dared to utter, but Trip was too startled to pay him attention. His beloved engineering was completely dead, not one single console was illuminated and even though logically he had known that it would be like that, he couldn't help but cringe at the sight. The only light came from their lamps and the small alien device that was sitting on the right side of the warp engine. Just like the chambers and the units they were connected to, the main energy source didn't bear any indication as to how it worked or where it came from. The technology was completely alien.

Commander Leflok shook his head. "Just like from the chambers, I don't get any readings from the device apart from the energy flow. It's probably best to not touch it until everybody has been transported to _Prometheus_. Who knows what could happen. Let's concentrate on getting the ship back online. Marc, Commander Tucker, see if you can find any reason why you couldn't switch it back on." He ordered his chief engineer Jensen and Trip and then turned to the security detail: "We will have a look at the rest of the ship and catalogue the cryogenic chambers. Let's hope we find the command crew soon."

* * *

**TBC…**

Was it all clear? I hope so; I had a few problems describing what I had in mind… Review please, I want to make this better…


End file.
